Komai and Tomii Sun and Moon
by Neko-Yusiaga
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang find two very akward things wat will happen...will the stay the same get stronger or weaker, but when the things get kidnapped, do the others care? IxK SxM
1. Chapter 1: Akwardness

**Inuyasha Fanfic 1**

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha would not deny it, he was scarred. Well to be extremely precise he was scarred crapless. Kagome hadn't said a word since she told them she felt two shikkon shards that were pure and not Koga's.

"Miroku, do you think Kagome thinks that it's Kikyou so that's why she'll all caught up about this?" Sango the Demon Exterminator asked while swatting away his hand from her butt.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he has superhuman hearing and the monk and demon slayer seemed to forget that a lot. The first sound that came from Kagome made him jump about 4 feet in the air.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I only sighed, jess!" Kagome said (being the first words all day ) Inuyasha almost started to dance with happiness, _at lest I know she's not like that clay pot that I can't get over…_

Only an hour later was her second comment of the day (that wasn't a grunt). "The shikkon shards are just beyond that bush! But remember they're pure so don't attack them."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and motioned for them all to stay behind him, but Shippo being Shippo ran up and landed on his shoulder making him jump again.

Shippo gasped and Inuyasha almost did too but the things they gasped about turned so Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and took off with Sango on Kirira and Miroku with her.

After fleeing and running/ flying for an hour they finally stopped (one for the lack of breath, two for the lack of light) and it was night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly when everyone had gone to sleep and thankfully for Inuyasha nobody bothered to ask what they saw, but he knew Kagome was about to ask.

"I know what you're about to ask me wench so save it." Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eye. Her midnight blue eyes began to swell up and go really shiny with unshed tears, he HATED it when she cried.

He never got a chance to ask why she was crying because she had already gotten out of her sleeping bag and had already run into the forest that surrounded them. _God I'm such a moron! _He thought _why didn't I just tell her what I saw…because then I would have to tell her I have memorized her sent…_He got up and followed the smell of salt water.

When he found her she was sitting at the side of a lake tears streaming down her face. She sniffled and went to wipe away a tear but a clawed hand beat her to it. He used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears. She smiled weakly at him then it finally hit her, _I'm angry at this jerk I can't be flirting with him!_

He saw the fire return to her eyes and every bone, nerve, CEL in him body was telling him he should run. _Not before I explain. _And his instincts told him that he was a dead hanyu.

"Kagome I'm sorry," She was shocked that he actually said he was sorry. "I shouldn't have called you that…" he was going to continue but he was knocked over by a teenaged miko.

"Inuyasha that's all I wanted to hear…other then why you ran away from the shards. Care to explain."

"I'd rather not," she glared at him " but I'm going to because you'd 'sit' me through all the way to Canada (he was reading some of her geographic homework when she was asleep and he figured if China and Canada where on the other side of the world and Japan was right beside it, it could work)."

She laughed and he liked it, she loved it when he could make her laugh just as much as he loved making her laugh.

"The things we found…we're hanyu's… like me."

"Well no duh you're a hanyu!"

"That's not what I mean I mean, they smelt like me and had dog ears and looked like me, but the also…"

Kagome was silent she looked at him. He looked at he and saw that those midnight blue, red-rimmed eyes were chock full of curiosity.

"The also looked and smelt like you." He said it as fast as he could. Then continued before she could say anything. "They even had skimpy high school outfits on! I think they might be from the future…like after you're time…a bit."

When he looked back at her she looked horrified and was shaking he moved to comfort her. She didn't even flinch when one of his claws grazed her arm, she just sat there in his arms not fully understanding.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2 

"Sango," the little kit said from the demon exterminator's shoulder, "What do you think they're talking 'bout?" he asked.

Sango was about to explain but the perverted monk beat her to the punch, "He's telling her what he saw, and now he's hugging her, and now we should run because he just found our hiding place!" Miroku jumped up as fast as he could and bolted for camp. Sango on his tail.

Shippo decided to stay to comfort Kagome he went to her still shaking body and cuddled into her arms and fell asleep. When Inuyasha returned from his manhunt he found a sleeping Kagome with a sleeping Shippo. Not willing to wake her he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to camp.

Kagome was the first awake she put Shippo back into her sleeping bag (which she was confused about how she got there), and started making a breakfast for her friends. Inuyasha woke to the smell of bacon (his second favorite thing other than Raman).

He jumped form his tree and landed beside her smelling what she was cooking. "Hmm, that smells good what is it?" he said practically drooling.

"It's bacon and eggs Inuyasha." She said.

They all woke up and ate shortly after that. "Kagome did Inuyasha tell you what he saw?" Sango asked as they stopped for lunch the perverted monk, the hanyou and the kit sitting near listening.

"Yeah, but it's really weird. And we're heading straight for them…again." Sango looked at her with a 'spill-all-the-juciy-detials-girl-or-I-will-kill-you'. Kagome sighed and turned to Miroku and Shippo, "I'm guessing you want to know too eh?" they nodded vigorisly.

"Well, he told me he saw to hanyou's who look and smell like me and him…" she shut her eyes for the hysterical laughter that surprisingly didn't come. She opened one eye to find a monk with his wide eyes darting from Kagome to Inuyasha (and his mind working out some nasty things), a sister like figure fainted on the ground beside her. And a confused fox demon.

Sango gained conciseness again soon and said, "We have to find those people."

"No need." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the exact moment. Kagome sighed and pointed towards the east. The group waited and Inuyasha was the first to signal he could hear them he told them what he heard.

"But Tomii… if they know we're coming then why are we walking into it?" The first voice said.

"Because the Miko knows we have pure jewel shards and the dog knows our scents. Plus they can't kill us! WE---" the one called Tomii was cut off by Inuyasha jumping out of the bush with his sword drawn.

"Who said we can't kill you! Take this, WIND SCAR!" He swung the Tetsigia half way before the fang was caught in the hands of an upset teen.

"Tomii, why does this man look and smell like fa—"

"Stop it Inuyasha! What did they do to you! I'm sorry girls," Kagome said while 'sit'-ing Inuyahsa.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo came from the bush and Miroku declared they would make camp here. Kagome agreed and began to cook after inviting the two stranger's to join them. She glanced at Inuyasha who was trying to persuade the girls to remove the cloaks they had found recently.

Kagome declared supper and handed everyone a container of Raman. "YAY Mr. Noodles!" One of the two girls screamed as she shrugged out of her cloak and dove into the Raman.

"YOU IGIT SHEKIKOMAI!" the one called 'Tomii' yelled.

"Sorry sister… But I got exited." She stood up ready to defend herself against Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. When they all gasped. This Shekikomai had long black hair to her knee's with white highlights, golden eye's, two god ears on her head which were white with black ends. On her right ear was a ¾ sun. She was tall, about Kagome's height wearing a uniform the same as Kagome's but hers was red not green and the tie (which it red on Kagome) was yellow.

"YOU RETARD KOMAI SIT GIRL!" Everyone but Koami and Tomii eyes were huge as Komai did a face plant and the rosary on her throat came out from her shirt.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN SITITOMII YOU SIT GIRL!" Sititomii then did a face plant and her cloak came off. When the spell wore off of them they were on their feet glaring at each other.

Sititomii looked exactly like Shekikomai except she had a ¼ moon on her right ear, and her uniform was black and the tie was red.


	3. Chapter 3: Something Evil

Sorry i haven't been able to write anything like this till now, i'm just learning how to use this thing!

Disclaimer: (i know u've heard this one before) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (thou i wish i did sometimes then i wouldn't be broke...) ANYWHO I DO OWN Sititomii and Shekikomai (Tomii and komai) so PLEASE dont use them unless u ask...THANKS

**Chapter Three**

"Um…Tomii…" Komai whispered when they were on the ground after they tackled each other.

"I know, on three, 1…2…3!" Sititomii and Shekikomai scrambled to their feet, yelling orders at each other as they grabbed their cloaks and bolted it down the path.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango finally realized the two girls were running so they got up. Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara flying watching from above. Kagome on Inuyasha's back on the ground running.

They were all amazed by the two girls dexterity, strength and speed. The two girls ran for about an hour and a half before Komai climbed on Tomii's back. Inuyasha and Kirara were tired after three hours of running…same as the other two.

Tomii with her younger sister by five minutes on her back couldn't stand it anymore, she fell forward and blacked out.

Seeing the two girls she was pursuing fall to the ground Kirara descended from the sky. Inuyasha following behind her by meters.

Seeing her pursuers Komai Picked up her older sister Bridal style and jumped high into the air al her muscles screaming at her to stop.

Inuyasha groaned but he almost started to dance with joy when he saw Komai faint in mid jump, but soon he was scared he began to think,_ if these really are my pups shouldn't I save them…CRAP!_

Inuyasha jumped into the air after placing Kagome down catching the two girls he could feel their rib cages and began to fret, _They are WAY to skinny, what if they died! _He thought to himself as he landed and placed the two girls down. He was relieved when he heard the older one cough (A/N: Inuyasha doesn't know that Tomii is older…But he guessed…)

"Ohmygodtheybetterbealive!" He heard Kagome scream as she ran to them checking for a pulse. She sighed hugging the semi-awake one.

"I…can't…BREATH!" Tomii said trying to pull the teenager's arms from around her neck.

"Too bad, you're still alive…" an ominous voice said from nowhere.

Sango got battle ready and stood back-to-back from Miroku who had three sutras in one hand and his staff in the other. Shippo on a giant Kirara. Kagome letting go of the Hanyou girl grabbing her bow and notching an arrow she spun around trying to find where the voice was coming from. Inuyasha drawing his blade.

"Who are you!" the two girl's whom just woken up asked, helping each other to their feet. Tomii getting into a position for martial arts. Komai getting into a wrestling position.

Inuyasha couldn't smell anything, his nose was too overpowered by the scent of Kagome, Komai, Tomii and sweat from everybody else.

"My name is of no importance—" the voice was cut off by two peed off teenagers.

"Yes it is NOW SPILL, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Inuyasha finally made out the scent and growled.

"I'm Nuraku, and I am here to kill you." He said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4:Escape

Chapter Four 

"Naraku? Wow. What a GAY name…" Tomii said covering her mouth with her hands laughing.

"Oh, that's the man that tried to "absorb" Uncle Fluffy!" Komai said and fell to her knee's laughing.

"Wow. We hang out with Uncle Miroku WAY too much, eh?"

"Totally—" an angry Hanyou that finally appeared cut off Komai.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Naraku yelled thrusting a tentacle at Tomii. She scoffed grabbed it spun and broke it off. She and her sister grasped hands and started muttering a spell. There was a blinding light.

Naraku's scream was heard as Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sittomii and Sheckikomai disappeared into the light…

Inuyasha was the first one to awaken; Kagome was to his right with a certain kitsune attatched to her chest. To his left were Sango and Miroku, whose hand was moving south on Sango. He stood up, stretched and spotted the two girls laying a couple feet away hands together.

He jumped into a tree a glared at the two girls as the eldest woke up; yawned and shook her twin. Komai smiled sat up and Inuyasha strained to hear the two talk…

"Komai wake up, I have something you want…I have the remote…" Komai sat up and glared daggers at her sister.

"I need some music, your voice is driving me insane, do you remember how that spell went?"

"Which spell?"

"The one that opens a hole in the space-time-continuum!"

"Oh, I can get a portable cd player…GOOD IDEA! Good puppy!"

"Hey! You're a god too!"

"I know I'm a god..." Tomii smiled nymph like.

"I MEANT to say dog…" Komai growled. The stood up and put their hands into a praying position. The Inuyasha group was waking up for a pure orange light had surrounded the two girls.

"TOMII, KOMAI!" Kagome screamed. Almost breaking their concentration. The light dimmed to leave an orange hole and to girls smirking. Tomii thrust her arm into the hole and snagged a portable CD player. Komai reached in and pulled out a case filled with CD's.

The hole disappeared and the two girls turned on the CD player. "Hmm…what CD…"

"BON JOVI!" HAVE A NICE DAY!" Komai said as Tomii turned ok the CD player. She searched for number 12. Komai and Tomii grabbed Kagome's arm when the song started and the three of them sang:

"_Yesterday's a memory  
Another page of history  
Sell yourself for hopes and dreams  
That leave you feeling sideways  
Tripping over my own feet  
Trying to walk to my own beat  
Another car out on the street  
Trying to find the highway  
Hey, are you going my way?_

Sango though not knowing the words joined the other girls whose arms were linked and were swaying back and forth.

_This is the story of my life  
And I write it everyday  
I know it isn't black and white  
And it's anything but gray  
I know that no, I'm not alright  
But I'll be OK 'cause  
Anything can, everything can happen  
That's the story of my life_

Miroku watched in amazement at the beautiful notes coming from the four girls throats.

_I'm gonna write the melody  
That's gonna make history  
Yeah, and when I paint my masterpiece  
I swear I'll show you first  
There just ain't a way to see  
Who, when, why or what will be  
'Til now is then it's a mystery  
A blessing and a curse  
Or something worse, yeah_

Inuyasha was surprised at how nice Kagome's voice sounded and how much Tomii and Komai' voices sounded like hers.

_This is the story of my life  
And I write it everyday  
I know it isn't black and white  
And it's anything but gray  
I know that no, I'm not alright  
But I'll be OK 'cause  
Anything can, everything can  
I've been thinking  
Baby, you can help me write the story of my life  
Hey, whaddaya say?_

Tomii looked at her twin sister and through her thoughts she told her, _'Step 1__, SUCSESS!' _She almost laughed out loud.

_This is the story of my life  
And I write it everyday  
And I hope you're by my side  
When I'm writing the last page_

Inuyasha thought the song was over and sighed inwardly. He didn't even know that the CD player was PORTALE.

_This is the story of my life  
And I write it everyday  
I know it isn't black and white  
And it's anything but gray  
I know that no, I'm not alright  
But I'll be OK 'cause  
Anything can, everything can  
I've been thinking, baby we can..  
This is the story of my life_

When the song was over Tomii told them all that she and her sister were coming with them, Inuyasha only snorted but allowed it. Tomii then put the CD onto #1 slung it on her shoulder and they set off…


End file.
